Noctern
"Feeling lucky....friend?" Noctern is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user astralAnomaly.Noctern is a lantern ghost who is rather bookish and quiet, and kind of creepy. 'Humor profile' *'30% Turnabout ' *+Quirkiness **- Overly disturbing tendencies *'30% Relief' **+ Inner peace **- Forgetfulness *'20% Ardent' **+Love **- Irritation *'20% Aegis' **+ Security **- Stubbornness TOTAL HUMOR VALUE: 100% 'Distinguishing features' *Orange eyes and mouth instead of black eyes and mouth of usual lantern ghosts. *Mouth is frowning instead of smiling. *Staff with his lantern on it, it's curly-wurly. *Hem of his 'body' is jagged looking rather than smooth lined. *Orange feet. *Back part of his head is 'wavy'. 'Personality and interests' He may look kind of off putting to others at first glance, but aside from some rather odd habits like never going into the sunlight, gazing fondly at his lantern or whispering most of the time, he's not a bad guy, Actually pretty gentle when some hooligan isn't trying to steal from him. He's always trying to improve his shop, going out of his way to find interesting things to sell or trying to be nice to the customers even if it makes him looks creepier. What Noctern enjoys doing in his spare time is visiting his favorite tavern at night, or enjoying a good soda while he reads during the off hours of business. Occasionally he visits friends, usually other ghostly peeps. Oh, and once a month he runs a midnight book club. They read spooky stories and there's a surprising amount of attendees. He also loves cooking at home, but usually he's the only one who gets to enjoy the tasty food as he lives alone. Occupation He runs a mystery item shop. Basically everything costs the same, but it's all in unlabeled bags, and you never know what you might get, whether it's a bargain for a rare item, a rip off on a cheap item, or just plain nothing, You never know....Because he usually forgets what he puts in the bags by the time he restocks. If the customer is a kid, or seems like a nice person, he might allow them to choose another bag for free if they get nothing in their first pick...If he feels like it. If Noctern catches you trying to steal from his shop, he WILL introduce you to the curly part of his staff, HARD.....AKA, He'll whack you with it like an old man hitting someone with his cane. He does not negotiate pricing, don't even try. History Noctern never knew his actual parents, who presumably were unable to take care of him. When he was young he was adopted by a kind couple who ran a resteraunt together and were unable to have children of their own. He was taught how to cook by his adoptive father Boolissimo, and his love of reading was inspired by his adoptive mother Hagatha, who wrote books in her spare time.He grew up surrounded by siblings, as his parents kept on adding to the family. He is the oldest of eight. Eventually he moved out, and started up the business he currently runs. Category:Fan Characters